cybersixfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Cybersix Fandom Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
The Cybersix Fandom Wiki: Rules and Guidelines is a set of rules and guidelines when contributing on this Wiki, they should be read and followed to avoid conflict. The rules are subject to change. When followed all should be fine, have fun! General rules across Wikia * Assume good faith. Sometimes a user may have just made an honest mistake, a little encouragement and a point to the Rules and Guidelines is all they might need. * Remember the Golden Rule. Treat others as you would like to be treated. * Please do not spam. This means advertisements, gibberish, irrelevant content, etc. * Please do not vandalize articles. This means blanking an entire article, replacing an entire article with spam, intentionally adding false information, etc. * Please don't post offensive or explicit material. Don't insult, defame, threat, or otherwise make another user feel uncomfortable by talking about sensitive subjects. Don't include violent or pornographic material on this Wiki, either in depictions or being described. * Read and follow Wikia's Terms of Use. Rules and guidelines for this Wiki User conduct * Please be respectful of other contributors. * Please do not edit another contributor's comment/profile/blog without permission. Edits to other user's fanfictions will be taken on a case-by-case basis. * Please do not repost someone else's fanart/fanfiction without the artist/author's permission. And always make sure to properly credit the original creator. * Multiple accounts are allowed, as long as they're not used to avoid bans. * Do not mini-mod. Mini-modding is when another user behaves as if they're a moderator. Letting other users know about the policies is okay, but telling them that you're going to ban them is not okay, so no "warning" others. You can report another user to an Admin if you're having problems with them. * Admins and Bureaucrats are not exempt from the rules. Sysops are just users who have more user rights, this means they have more responsibilities and work for the community. Promotion * You may request to be promoted, however it will be dealt on a case-by-case basis. ** You may be considered if you have been a long and trusted contributor on this community, your conduct on other Wikis may also play a factor. The quality of contributions will be considered, the quantity of minor edits may not be considered. ** Promotion Request Form * A user who has been promoted may be de-promoted for various reasons, including behaviour, abuse of power, etc. If the promoted user has been a long and trusted contributor in the community, the community may have a community vote. Bans * Users will get three warnings and progressively longer bans for minor misdemeanours. * Obvious trolls, spammers, and vandals will immediately be banned. * If you've been banned please wait it out. Do not use sockpuppets to avoid a ban. A sockpuppet is another account a person makes to avoid bans. * You can make an appeal for yourself if you've been banned when you've made an honest mistake, but repeat offenders will not be unbanned. ** You may appeal to the Admin who banned you, please be respectful when writing on their message wall in Community Central stating your case on why you should be unbanned, the Admin's decision is final. Editing *The series title should be italicized as "Cybersix". The character's name is simply spelled "Cybersix". *When a character is first introduced in an article, use their full name. Later mentions of the character may be referenced by their first name, or another name they're known by. *Avoid multiple links to the same article. When editing an article and you link to a specific article, only link to it once, later mentions do not need to be linked. * You can create an article about yourself or another notable fan in the community, however, please do not use this to create libel articles. Article organization To make articles more consistent across the Wiki, lets try to abide by an article's organization. Character article * Infobox ** * Character quote ** * The content of the article * Notable quotes ** * * Trivia ** * * See also ** * * Gallery ** User article * Infobox ** * User quote/catchphrase ** * Content of the article describing yourself or a notable fan member * Gallery consisting of your fanarts ** Fanfiction article * Infobox ** * Gallery ** Fanart article * Infobox ** * Contents of article * Gallery ** Category:Policies